Cappy New Year
Cappy New Year (known as Pupu Village's Year-End Fireworks Party in Japan) is the 13th episode of Kirby: Right Back at Ya! It is notable for the first appearance of the Parasol ability and the appearance of the well-known enemy Sasuke. Synopsis Episode Summary The episode starts off with Customer Service wishing King Dededea Happy New Year's Eve. Dedede tells Customer Service that he made a resolution this year. Customer Service asks if it's getting rid of Kirby this year. Dedede tells him that he cannot take twelve more months of that pink pain so he wants the most powerful monster sent to him. Customer Service tells the king that there isn't much left in his account, but Dedede says that he doesn't care how much it costs, he'll spend it all if he has to. Customer Service calculates the cost and says that he could him something nice for a three-digit price. Dedede says that if it could beat Kirby, he'll take it. Customer service sends the monster via Nightmare Enterprises Teleporter. It appears to be a red ball-like creature with purple feet and a yellow hat. Dedede asks what that is because it looks like a lawn ornament. Customer Service says that it's Sasuke, their fireworks monster. Escargoon laughs and insults Sasuke by saying that he couldn't hold a candle to a lightning bug. Sasuke jumps down and throws numerous small fireworks at Escargoon. They all explode in his face, leaving him covered with soot. Dedede chuckles and says that this New Year's is "going to be a blast". At central Cappy Town, the citizens gather. Kawasaki says that up north, the folks ring bells at midnight to welcome in the new year. Prof. Curio says that in some places, people pause for a moment to reflect on the year past. Gus says that out in the country, they start the party at noon and boggie till the brink of dawn. Mayor Len Blustergas sighs and says that they don't do anything to celebrate New Year's in Cappy Town. Prof. Curio says that it's just another long night. Kawasaki says that the clock hits 12 and they just go to bed. Gus says that they should do something different this; Torkori jokingly says that they should go to bed at 11 this year. Tiff says that this could be a great opportunity. The crowd turns around and the mayor asks in what way. Tiff says that they can create their own celebration and do whatever they want to. Tuff says that a celebration sounds cool. Suddenly, Dedede pulls up in his tank, along with Escargoon. Escargoon says that the king has an important announcement. However, while he talks, the megaphone screeches an irritating sound to the Cappies. The town covers their ears as Dedede snatches the megaphone from Escargoon. Dedede tells the Cappies to listen up because he's throwing a big "extravabananza" on New Year's Eve. The town chatters as Tiff gives an unenthusiastic whoop-de-doo. Tuff asks if it is some type of show. Torkori tells the king to to count him as a no-show. Hana thinks that he's putting up a musical. Gus says that he must be putting up a car show while Mabel predicts a fashion show. Dedede yells into the megaphone, telling the knuckleheads that it's going to be a fireworks show. All the Cappies become dumbfounded. Dedede tells the town that they'll start things off with a nightime parade and end the night with a fireworks show as the new year commences. Chief Bookem says that this could be the opportunity they've been looking for and Kawasaki says that he's going to make his own illuminated parade float. Dedede yells at them, saying that they will not make floats of themselves, but rather of himself because he's the king and he dreamed up of the idea. The king tells them that they can either show up or ship out. Escargoon then drives off with the king, telling the Cappies that the king has a short fuse, so watch out. Kawasaki says that this is an outrage and Gus says that they shoudl be allowed to make their own fireworks. The mayor then asks Tiff if her dad can convince the king to change his mind. Tiff then smirks and says who cares what the king does because they should have their own celebration. All the Cappies join along and proclaim that they'll make fireworks. Meanwhile, Dedede laughs because he used good 'ol reverse psychology on the Cappies. Escargoon says that all the Cappies will be making fireworks now, but the fireworks that they have will blow Kirby away. Back at Bookem's place, the chief explains that making fireworks is dangerous business. He shows them a powder keg and when he taps, small explosions are heard. Bookem covers his ears, but then realizes that the sound came from outside. The Cappies look outside and see the children playing sparklers. Bookem says that they better not let any of them in or the whole place will blow up. Kirby runs around and falls over. Tiff asks Kirby if he needs a light for his sparkler. Tuff says that he'll help and proceeds to light Kirby's sparkler up which makes him jump for joy. Back inside, Bookem places powder in the kegs while he tells the others that after this is sorted out, they can start working on the big babies. Prof. Curio stretches his back and takes out his pipe. Before he could get a chance to light it, he realizes his mistake and tries to put it away. He loses his grip on it for a few seconds before catching it. Bookem scolds him and tells him that an open flame will blow them to smitherenes. Unfortunately for them, Kirby is inside with his lit sparkler. Everyone is shocked and the whole builiding blows up. Outside, the gang douses Kirby with water and Tiff explains to Kirby that it isn't his fault because he didn't know how dangerous that stuff was. Tuff says that that was some explosion. Iroo complains that the adults won't let them make fireworks and Spikehead says that they're missing out on all the fun. Tiff tells them not to worry because they'll want them back. Back at the destoryed police station, everyone is bent out of shape. Mayor Len Blustergas says that they don't know the first thing about fireworks and Prof. Curio says that they have no idea about celebrations either. Gus stands up and says that they need Tiff's help. Chief Bookem says that it couldn't be that bad to use a rookie. At Kawasaki's restaurant, Tiff suggests that they make parade floats showing the people in Cappy Town and what they do for a living. Tiff suggests that Kawasaki do one on the food he serves, which Kawasaki replies as scrumptious. Bookem asks Tiff for an idea of his float. Tiff suggests he does one on policework. Chief Bookem claims that to be a very arresting idea. Sir Ebrum suggests Lady Like to build a float too; she agrees with him, but she wants to wait for what the king is going to do with his new monster. Tiff is dumbstruck and her mother and tells Tuff that they better go check it out. At the castle, Sasuke builds a giant metal frame in the likeness of the king. Dedede and Escargoon walk up and Dedede asks Sasuke why is he building a giant him. Sasuke continues to work, but Escargoon yells at him telling him to answer because he works for the king. Sasuke glares back at the two and starts shooting at them. The duo duck for cover behind a mechanism and Escargoon tells the king that the monster is a pyrotechnomaniac. Dedede asks how are they supposed to get rid of Kirby then. Escargoon tells the king that they could use the rocket that he built. Tuff already discovers the rocket and says that it must be for the king's fireworks show. Dedede then yells down the hall that he needs to accomplish his New Year's resolution of ridding of Kirby. Dedede and Escargoon stop in front of the rocket and gaze at it. Dedede is impressed and Escargoon says that it's the biggest skyrocket ever built and can easily send Kirby out of the galaxy. The two start to circle the rocket, with Tuff, Kirby, and Fololo and Falala going in the same direction. Escargoon begins his rant about not wasting money on monsters while they walk. However, Kirby stumbles and runs right into the king. The king notices, turns around, and says why don't they just blast him off now. Tuff, Fololo, and Falala come out from their hiding and try running away. Escargoon calls them little spies and Dedede pulls down a handle that makes a giant claw appear. The claw pries Kirby from Tuff's hand, much to his astonishment. Tuff threatens Dedede to let Kirby go or he'll be sorry. Dedede laughs and tells Kirby, Happy New Year's Eve and that he wants to go make sure it goes out with a bang. The claw starts to swiftly spin Kirby in circles and Dedede says that before Kirby goes on that firecracker, they have to see how he handles freefall. The claw quickly chucks Kirby into a wall. The Star Warrior ricochets of the walls for a it until he rams into one, causing a huge hole in it. Tuff, Fololo, and Falala quickly pick up Kirby and run away while Dedede and Escargoon stand there laughing. At Cappy Town square, Len is shocked and asks Tiff if she really wants to cancel the fireworks show. Tiff says that it was all a plan for Dedede to get Kirby. Tuff says just wait to see the skyrocket they built. Kawasaki tells them that they worked like crazy to get their floats done. Bookem says that they can't call it off without any hard evidence and the mayor says that they won't let his heiness sink their floats. At the night, everything in Cappy Town is covered in bright lights. As the Cappies comment on the beauty, Tuff sighs and says that everyone is psyched for the celebration. Iroo says it's going to be a cool show, but Tiff says that she suppose they have some fun tonight. She asks Kirby if he agrees. Kirby runs around with a paper lantern, chasing Fololo and Falala. The mayor then announces that the old year is ending and to commemerate the new year, they're going to do a new Cappy Town celebration: the first annual Float and Fireworks Show. The mayor jumps in the air and all the Cappies celebrate by throwing confetti and their hats in the air. An ecstatic Len says that the first float will be the one made by him. He calls his float "Ba Baaaa Baaaa Boom". The float lights up and reveals a huge lit up float of the mayor standing in the middle of a flock of sheep. Everyone is impressed and the mayor notices Chef Kawasaki's float. The chef pulls out a frying pan and calls his float "The Big Food Dude". The float resembles the chef holding a plate of food. Gus jokingly says that it looks better than the real food Kawasaki makes. Kawasaki asks who said that, but Prof. Curio interrupts him and says that it's time for his prehistoric Cappy civilization float. The float resembles the professor dressed in caveman's clothing riding a Tyrannosaurus Rex. Everyone is real impressed at Curio's float. Bookem plays with his mustache as his float comes along, hoping that the people like it. The float is of Doron, tied up and chained to a steel ball. Some kids say that it's a robber. The chief calls it "Prisoner on Parade" and says that it's a lighthearted way of saying that crime doesn't pay. Another Cappy points out Sir Ebrum's float. Tuff, Tiff, and Lady Like all watch as the float moves by. The float is of Sir Ebrum and his wife on their wedding day. Everyone gives one final applaud as all the floats pass by. All the citizens and the floats begin moving towards the lake, where the firworks show has just begun. The mayor claims the spectatcle to be an amazing display and Curio admits that Dedede has outdone himself. Gus smirks, saying that Dedede doesn't have a float. Suddenly, a castle-like structure rises from the lake and a float in the likeness of Dedede holding his hammer comes out of the door. Dedede and Escargoon come out of the door too, riding in the tank. Everyone watches as the float slowly moves towards them. Len says that that float is so huge, that it makes theirs look puny. Tuff tells him that Dedede had help from a fireworks monster. The mayor confidently tells the town to show them that their floats are just as good. The cappies continue on their parade. Escargoon laughs and says that the Cappies are moving right into their trap. Dedede pulls out a transmitter and tells Sasuke to get ready. The float of Dedede stops and its hammer reveals a giant cannon. Sasuke presses a button and multiple fireworks bombard the innocent Cappies and their floats. Kawasaki is shocked and Curio says that it's probably part of the show. Dedede and Escargoon laugh to see the Cappies confused. His majesty tells Sasuke to continue his rampage. The firworks expert controls the Dedede float to create a large bomb in the likeness of Kirby out of thin air. Sasuke chucks the bomb at Kirby, which sends him flying. Sasuke continues to thorow even more bombs. Tiff tells Kirby to suck up the float before it can launch more explosives. Kirby tries to inhale it, but he can't do it. Dedede then orders Sasuke to launch all the fireworks they've got at Kirby. Sasuke does so, but most of the fireworks miss Kirby. Dedede, with his vision covered by smoke, gives Escargoon a whack on the head, saying that the attack did Kirby in for good. However, Kirby sucks up all the fireworks, which surprises Dedee, Tiff, and Tuff. Kirby then transforms into Fire Kirby, whom Meta Knight explains is fired up for battle. Tiff then asks Meta Knight what he's doing here. Meta Knight explains that he wanted to wish Kirby a Happy New Year...if he makes it to the new year. Both Kirby and Sasuke duke it out by shooting fireworks at each other. The Cappy civilians think that this all part of the show, to Tuff's astonishment. The two continue to battle until Kirby is overpowered and flies back. Kirby continues to dodge Sasuke's fireworks and hides behind a rock for cover. Meta Knight explaisn that the old year may not be the only thing coming to an end. Tiff commands Kabu to send the Warp Star. Tuff asks how Kirby is going to get put of this one, but luckily, the Warp Star comes just in time to save Kirby from the onslaught of fireworks. Kirby breathes a sigh of relief as he is continued to be bombarded by fireworks. Unfortunately, Kirby loses his grip on the Warp star, to everyone's shock. Dedede tells Sasuke to blast Kirby. Sasuke takes aim at Kirby and shoots more fireworks at him. Kirby then focuses his power and releases four fireworks staright at the float; it was a direct hit. Before the float could explode, Sasuke manages to escape. The float explodes and sends Kirby flying in the air. Dedede stands there with his mouth wide open, but Escargoon ensures Dedede that they still have their secret weapon. Dedede takes the telescope and sees Sasuke tied to Escargoon's rocket, heading towards Kirby. Kirby is knocked unconscious and Meta Knight says that the fireworks must have done it to him. Sasuke lights the rocket and heads into the air, getting Kirby stuck at the tip. Dedede laughs, saying that Sasuke should have no trouble sending Kirby into orbit. Tiff screams Kirby's name in an attempt to wake him up. The rocket continues to head towards space until Kirby suddenly regains conscious. Dedede is bamboozled as Kirby tries to get away. However, Sasuke is slowly climbing up to stop Kirby. Escargoon orders to launch everything they've go at the firecracker. Waddle Doo orders the Waddle Dees to launch the explosives. Meta Knight claims that they are trying to blow Kirby out of the sky. At the rocket, Sasuke continues to climbt towards Kirby. However, Kirby tries to suck up Sasuke. The fireworks expert tries his best to keep his grip on the rocket, but is overpowered by Kirby's force and is consequently inhaled. The rocket explodes and a beautiful array of fireworks light up the sky. The fireworks are seen by Kabu in Kabu Canyon, Whispy Woods in his forest, by Dyna Blade and everyone else in Cappy Town. Everyone is impressed by the show and Dedede and Escargoon sance as they have defeated Kirby. However, they notice the rocket skeleton heading towads them. They panic, but the rocket skeleton lands near them, throwing Dedede and Escargoon. Tiff asks where Kirby is. Meta Kngiht says that he sees him, but Tiff cannot find him. Meta Knight points towards he sky and seees Kirby floating down with an umbrella. Everyone is amazed and Meta Knight proceeds to explain how Kirby inhaled Sasuke and turned into Parasol Kirby. The children asks what he can do, but Meta Knight tells them to wait, because it is quite illuminating. Mayor Len Blustergas then exclaims that it's almos midnight, so they start the countdown at 10. Everyone joins in on the countdown. When they reach 1, everyone yells "Happy New Year". The episode ends with Kirby floating down back to Dreamland with the words "A Happy New Year" being created by the fireworks in the background. Changes in the dub *The Japanese katakana on Kawasaki's restaurant were digitally airbrushed out. *The Japanese katakana on the lantern and painting inside the restaurant were digitally airbrushed out. *The scenes where Sasuke shoots bullets at the king and Escargoon with a pistol was taken out. **Additionally, any scene including the pistol was taken out, due to its violence for a kid's television program. *The scenes with Escargoon's float and it being set ablaze was taken out of the dub for unknown reasons. **Oddly enough, the Escargoon float can still be seen for a split second in some scenes. Trivia *The reference to smoking when Prof. Curio takes out his pipe was left in the dub, probably to keep consistency. *Despite never celebrating New Years, the cappies seem to have a lot of fireworks. Category:Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Episodes